Broken Vow
by obsessed butterflies
Summary: Sakura, did not just lose a mother at a young age, she lost her soul. Her life like a mere rag doll changes when a small vow was made to restore the soul that was lost. Read and review. Thanks


Author's note: I don't own CCS. Please review or email me, so I know if this story is worth keeping and continuing. Thanks

obsessed butterflies

**Lady Death**

Lady Death, someone that most people would not like to meet or get acquainted with. But, graces us with her presence nonetheless and take those that we love so dearly and leads them to their judgment. She watches and waits, so it wasn't a surprise to her and God when Nadeshiko Kinomoto came knocking at her door.

_The sky is alit with lights as God's temper grumbles with the sound of lighting. Rain pours and people scuttle into safety, trying to hide from the horrid rain.  
__  
"Mama, are we going to be all right?" A brown haired youth asked in her seat trembling from each clap and burst of lighting; a dreadful feeling clutching at her heart._

"Sakura, will be fine. I promise." Came her mother's voice from the front seat; who was concentrating on the road ahead.

Her mother's soothing voice didn't reassure her and she clung to her seatbelt and shut her eyes, trying to imagine she was safely home. But, then it happened. A terrified soaking homeless dog ran in front of their car and on impulse Nadeshiko had swerved the car to the right. With the rain against them, Nadeshiko was unable to control the moving car and with a loud screech coming from the breaks their car gave out a crunch from the impact of metal and wood.

_Shaking with terror the 5-year-old girl in the back seat opened her alarmed emerald eyes.  
"Mama." Sakura whispered There was no response but the pounding rain. Taking off her seatbelt she moved to the front and tried to shake her mother, who was covered in think crimson blood._

About that time a group of people in a near coffee shop came rushing out to see the damage. 

_Before Sakura could shake her mother again, strong hands grasp her and pulled her from the wreckage. She turned around tears mingling with rain and with one last glimpse she saw her mother riding on a black horse behind a women clad in black. _

"_Bye mama." Sakura whispered and knew that it was the last time she would see her again. _

Thunder clapped in the distanced lightening the room from the darkness. With a jolt I woke up. Trembling a little I shuffled to the balcony. Trying with the little strength I had, I opened the gigantic double doors and walked out into the pouring rain. As the fear began to subside I brushed away the familiar salty substance from my eyes that had traces of water from the sky. Sighing, I relaxed and returned to the comfort of my room soaked to the bone.

"Sakura?" Came my brother's voice from the other end of my bedroom door.

"Are you alright, Squirt?" Smiling a little I walked to the door and pulled out a tiny brass key hanging from around my neck and opened it to let him in.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied moving to the connected bathroom.

Taking extra care not to slip on the marble floor I grabbed a discarded, purple towel on the side of the spa and walked back towelling my hair.

"How are you Squirt? I mean… how are you coping?" He asked hesitantly.

"Fine." I sighed out, while walking across the room toward my armoire.

"That's great."

"You didn't come here to have some claptrap chit chat, did you?" I asked monotonously.

"Well… Squirt. How can I put this?"

"Just go and say it." I replied rather annoyed.

"Well… we're worried. You don't invite any friends over, your clothing sense still hasn't changed and you've gone deathly pale. If I'd seen you in the street, I would have thought you were a vampire going to commit suicide. What happened to the little auburn haired, pink loving, _happy_ little girl?

"What are you trying to say?" My tone wasn't meant to come out with vehemence but it did.

"That dying my hair and wearing black clothes means that I'm not happy? Does it? I'm sorry that I seem vampirish, or that you were not graced with the honour to see our mother die. But since you haven't you can't possibly know how I'm feeling. So you can't tell _me _whether I'm happy or not happy."

Toyua growled under his breath.

"Sakura." He stated with as much anger in his voice as mine.

"That was years ago, I miss mom as much as you do. Heck, I knew her longer. But do you see me withering away? I know it's different with you cause you were there when it happened, but you can't do this to yourself. She wouldn't want it to be this way."

"I'm not withering away. I'm just fine." I stated icily. "Please Toyua, don't worry."

A frown set on his face, he nodded slowly before leaving me alone in the dark room. Only, the thunder and rain for company.


End file.
